


Like

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: We don't always get to choose who we like.





	

The Doctor has a pot of tea ready by the time the adrenaline has worn off. Clara leans her hip against the console and stares into the china she has cupped between her hands. 

“I liked her, Doctor.” She looks up and the Doctor can see the way her eyes shine unnaturally in the dim light, the start of tears Clara won’t let fall.

“She would have let you murder me. She wanted you to do it, and I liked her. What is wrong with me, Doctor?” 

“Nothing that isn’t wrong with me, Clara. Nothing that isn’t wrong with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Missy chose Clara. That Clara, much like Jo Grant, can't help but like the Master--at least a little bit.


End file.
